Circle of Friends
by wen phantom14
Summary: Ini kisah tentang aku dan kamu. hanya sebuah kisah kecil tentang kita yang aku tuliskan dalam sebuah buku bersampul coklat. Warning inside!


Disclaimer :

黒子のバスケ © 藤巻忠俊

Circle of friends © 十束多々良 (CV. 梶裕貴)

このフィクション © ウェンです(^^)

Warning :

Shounen Ai, AU, Song Fic, typo (maybe), dll.

.

.

**~Circle of Friends~**

.

幾千もの交差する道で 僕らは出逢えた

Di jalan dimana segalanya datang dan pergi, kita bertemu

Aku duduk di meja di dekat jendela di sebuah restoran cepat saji 24 jam langgananku. Seperti biasa, setelah memesan segelas _vanilla shake _porsi jumbo, aku duduk di sini sembari menatap keluar. Melihat orang-orang berjalan di luar sana adalah hobiku. Entah apa yang membuatku senang melakukannya, hanya saja memperhatikan mereka yang berjalan di hadapanku terasa menarik.

Lalu, saat itu, aku melihat dirimu. Berjalan dengan santai di hadapanku. Warna merah rambutmu membuatku terpesona. Begitupun iris mata dengan warna senada yang menatap tajam. Kancing gakuranmu tak kau pasangkan. Membuatku bisa melihat jelas kemeja putihmu yang berantakan. Juga sebuah kalung dengan bandul cicin yang tersemat di lehermu. Tas hitammu kau sampirkan di pundakmu menggunakan tangan kanan. Tanpa kusadari, tatapan mataku terus mengikutimu.

Kau berhenti di depan pintu restoran ini, lalu masuk. Aku melihatmu memesan setumpuk burger. Lalu kau mulai berjalan ke arahku. Duduk di depanku, tak menyadari aku yang duduk berhadapan denganmu.

Kau mengambil sebuah burger, membuka bungkusnya dan langsung mengambil satu gigitan besar ke dalam mulutmu. Pandanganmu mengarah lurus ke arah luar jendela kaca. Menggantikan kegiatanku memperhatikan mereka yang berlalu lalang. Sedangkan aku memulai kegiatan baru yaitu memperhatikanmu.

Ketika burger di tanganmu habis dan berniat mengambil sebuah burger lain, gerakanmu terhenti. Seketika matamu membelalak lebar seakan melihat hantu. Aku tahu, kau baru menyadari bahwa aku di sini, kan?

"Ka-kau.. sejak kapan kau disini!" suaramu yang sedikit bergetar karena kaget itu entah mengapa membuatku tersenyum dalam hati.

"_Doumo_," balasku dengan wajahku yang sejak dulu memang susah untuk berekspresi.

"Kau.. bukan hantu, kan?" kau bertanya dengan wajah kaget yang masih terlihat.

"Maaf, mengecewakan. Tapi aku bukan hantu," ujarku. Kau menghela napas lega.

"Huuuf.. kukira.. Seharusnya kau meminta izin dulu kalau mau duduk di meja yang sudah ditempati orang lain," katamu sambil membuka bungkusan burger yang ada di tanganmu.

"Maaf, aku sudah ada di sini sebelum kamu," jelasku singkat sebelum kembali membawa sedotan minumanku ke mulutku.

"HA!? Tapi bukannya.. ah, sudahlah.. Aku Kagami Taiga. Kelas 3 SMP. Namamu siapa?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Kelas 3 SMP juga."

"A, Kuroko, ya.. Kau.. suka basket?" Kau melirik tasku dan sebuah bola berwarna orange yang kuletakkan di dekat kakiku.

"Iya," jawabku.

Dan begitulah kita berkenalan. Lalu karena basket—olahraga yang sama-sama kita sukai—kita selalu bersama sejak hari itu.

はしゃぎあったり、ふざけあったりした あの日

Hari itu, kita bercanda dan bersenda gurau

語り明かした夢の朝

Sepanjang malam kita bercerita tentang impian esok hari

足取りも軽く 真っ直ぐなまなざしで 未来を見据えてた

Dengan tatapan mata tanpa keraguan dan langkah tanpa beban, kita tak henti-hentinya menatap masa depan nan jauh

Hari ini adalah salah satu hari di bulan Maret. Hari ini memang bukan hari spesial macam _Hinamatsuri_(1)atau _Shunbun no Hi_(2). Hari ini hanya sebuah hari biasa dimana aku menerima ijazah SMPku. Hanya sebuah hari biasa dimana aku melepaskan _tittle_ku sebagai murid SMP. Dan entah kebetulan atau bagaimana, besok adalah hari pengumuman diterima tidaknya aku di SMA pilihanku—dan pilihanmu. Dan malam ini, aku akan bermalam di tempatmu, seperti janji kita : merayakan kelulusan bersama dan besok pagi melihat pengumuman di SMA Seirin bersama.

Kita menghabiskan sore hari itu di Maji Burger, tempat kita biasa menghabiskan waktu. Seperti biasa, nampanmu penuh dengan setumpuk burger yang tidak bisa kuhitung hanya dengan 10 jariku. Sedangkan ditanganku ada sebuah gelas berisi _vanilla shake_ ukuran jumbo. Kita hanya saling diam sambil menatap keluar jendela. Tapi, kita tidak pernah keberatan bukan, menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan duduk diam tanpa kata?

Sehabis dari dari restoran _fast food _itu, kau mengajak ke sebuah lapangan basket yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari rumahmu. Di sana, kita berdua saling berebut benda bulat itu, walau aku tahu, kaulah yang akan mendapat skor terbanyak. Tapi aku tak keberatan, karena mencetak angka itu tugasmu, Tuan Tinggi, sedangkan tugasku di lapangan sesungguh adalah menopangmu, benar?

Entah pukul berapa kita mengakhiri permainan _one on one_ itu. Seingatku, pada akhirnya kita terbaring berdua di tengah lapangan itu sambil menatap langit. Tak menghiraukan keringat yang membanjiri tubuh kita dan malah mulai menerawang jauh menembus langit berbintang kala itu.

"Besok, hari penentuan kita," ujarmu. Aku menanggapi dengan anggukan.

"Kita pasti diterima di sekolah itu, Kuroko, lalu kita berdua akan masuk ke tim basket mereka."

"Iya, Kagami _kun_. Saat itu, aku benar-benar akan menjadi _bayanganmu_ dan kau akan menjadi _cahaya_ untukku."

"Aa. Kita pasti akan membawa tim basket sekolah itu menjadi juara di setiap petandingan. Interhigh... Olahraga Nasional.. Winter Cup.. Kita akan menjadi nomor 1 se-Jepang."

Aku mendengarkan ccelotehan riangmu yang penuh semangat itu sembari tersenyum. Dan malam itu, kita habiskan dengan membicarakan masa depan kita, basket kita... dengan disaksikan oleh langit malam yang penuh kristal bintang.

何が起こっても 共に歩けば

Apapun yang terjadi, asalkan kau ada bersamaku

何倍もの勇気が 満ち溢れ

Keberanianku akan berlimpah berkali-kali lipat

乗り越えられる 守られている

Untuk menghadapi apapun yang ada di hadapan kita, untuk melindungimu

Siang itu kita duduk berdua di atap, menikmati makan siang kita. Kau dengan roti panjang bersarmu dan aku dengan sebungkus sandwich dan sekotak minuman dingin. Kuperhatikan dirimu yang melahap makanan itu dengan cepat, dan sepertinya dirimu sadar kuperhatikan.

Kau balik menatapku dengan heran. Salah satu alismu—yang menurutku aneh—itu naik. Sedangkan mulutmu masih penuh dengan roti yang tengah kau kunyah. Dengan cepat kau telan kunyahan itu hanya untuk bertanya padaku, "Apa?"

Jawabanku hanya berupa gelengan.

"Ck, dasar." Kau meletakkan roti yang masih tersisa seperempat itu hanya untuk menangkup kedua sisi wajahku, membawa dua manik kita saling bertatapan. "Kalau kau menginginanku bilang saja.."

Aku sedikit menelengkan kepalaku bingung. Namun setelahnya, aku tertawa pelan. "Aku memang menginginkanmu, Kagami _kun_.." Aku menginginkanmu, kekasihku...

Kau mendekatkan wajahmu, membuat hembusan napas kita bisa saling kita rasakan. Kau semakin mendekat hingga jarak itu menghilang dan bibir kita bersentuhan. Bersatu dalam lumatan lembutmu.

"KA-KA-KALIAN!" sebuah teriakan membuat kita memisahkan diri. Di dekat pintu itu, seorang pemuda menunjuk ke arah kita dengan wajah terkejut dan... jijik. Pemuda itu lalu berbalik, dan langsung berlari menjauh.

Kau dan aku hanya saling bertatapan. Tersenyum maklum karena di sini cinta kita dianggap tabu. Aneh. Menjijikkan. Tapi aku tahu, setabu apapun itu, cinta kita terlalu tulus untuk dipisahkan, bukan?

Kita beranjak saat bel hampir berbunyi. Sayangnya perjalanan kita tak sebaik saat kita pergi. Tatapan mereka itu.. sepertinya orang yang tadi langsung menyebarkan apa yang dilihatnya pada semua orang yang ia temui. Terserah, sih. Toh, aku dan kamu tidak peduli dengan hal-hal semacam itu.

Perjalanan pulang sekolah hari itu pun rasanya sungguh buruk. Beberapa kali kurasakan kepalaku dilempar oleh batu-batu kecil hingga akhirnya kau berjalan di belakangku, melindungiku. Dan beberapa kali kudengar bisikan "Homo.." atau semacamnya.

"Maafkan aku, Kuroko... seandainya aku tidak—"

"Tidak masalah, Kagami _kun_. Apapun yang akan terjadi setelah ini, aku akan kuat menghadapinya. Asalkan kau tetap bersamaku.."

"Aku akan selalu di sampingmu, Kuroko." Kau meremat tanganku yang tengah kau genggam.

Ya, Kagami _kun_. Keberanianku untuk menghadapi hari esok selalu ada, asalkan kau terus di sisiku. Dan walau aku tidak bisa melindungimu seperti kau melindungiku—dari timpukan baru tadi—aku juga akan melindungimu... dengan keberanian yang kudapat darimu.

赤に染まった夕陽に 誓った言葉は セピアの月に 吸い込まれてゆく

Janji kita di saat senja yang memerah itu terhisap dalam warna sepia sang bulan

遥か結んだ 熱いキズナ

Ikatan kita yang hangat masih terhubung sejak dulu

どうか永久に 続きますように

Dan kuharap ikatan kita akan terus terhubung selamanya.

Tangan kita bertautan. Saling menjalin seolah tak ada yang dapat membuat kita terpisah. Deburan ombak dan matahari yang mulai menuju peraduannya menjadi latar tempat kita berjalan.

Pagi tadi, kau mengajakku ke tempat ini. Untuk melepas penat, kau bilang. Aku hanya menurut saja. Toh, kemana pun kau membawaku, aku tak keberatan. Dan seharian tadi, kita sudah bermain di pantai ini. Lalu sore ini, kau mengajakku berjalan menyusuri putihnya pasir pantai.

Kau menghentikan langkahmu tiba-tiba, membuat aku ikut berhenti berjalan dan menoleh menatapmu. Kulihat saat itu kau tengah memperhatikan sang surya. Tanpa sadar, aku mengikuti tindakanmu.

Warna orange itu itu begitu indah di hamparan horison. Warnanya seakan membakar birunya laut yang mulai menggelap. Dan warna itu terlihat begitu terang meski tak lama lagi ia akan bersembunyi di balik belahan bumi yang lain.

"_Naa_, Kuroko... di sini, aku berjanji padamu," kau menatap lurus ke arahku. Begitupun aku yang langsung menatap ke arah iris merahmu begitu kau memanggil namaku. "Aku.. Kagami Taiga, tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu. Akan selalu meindungimu dan akan selalu menjadi cahaya untukmu."

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapanmu. Tidak, bukan senyum simpul seperti yang biasa kuperlihatkan, tapi senyum tertulus yang bisa kubuat. Sungguh. Aku begitu senang dengan ucapanmu, Kagami _kun_. Ini.. sebuah kebahagiaan yang aku tak tahu harus menggambarkannya seperti apa.

"Aku.. Kuroko Tetsuya juga berjanji, bahwa aku akan terus memberikan cintaku untuk Kagami _kun_ dan akan terus menjadi bayangan yang selalu mendukungmu."

Kau menarik tanganku begitu ucapanku selesai, tepat ketika senja itu menghilang dan sang bulan menampakkan wujudnya, seakan menyerap sang warna orange dan janji kita dalam warna sang rembulan. Kau membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil darimu ini ke dalam rengkuhan lembutmu.

Kagami _kun_, aku bersyukur mengenalmu.. aku bahagia menjadi kekasihmu.. dan kuharap ikatan kita akan terus ada.. selamanya..

Tangan besar itu menutup buku bersampul coklat yang ia baca. Ia tak pernah tahu, sungguh, bahwa kekasihnya begitu romantis hingga menuliskan kisah mereka dalam sebuah cerita kecil seperti itu. Ia tersenyum sebelum beranjak dari duduknya. Berjalan mendekati sang kekasih yang masih sibuk entah dengan apa di dapur sana.

Tangan itu merengkuh lembut, melingkar di pinggang sang pemuda yang lebih kecil. Sontak membuat pemuda bersurai biru air itu terlonjak kaget dan menatap tidak terima dengan perlakuan si lelaki bersurai merah. Tapi tatapan itu langsung berubah ketika sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di dahi putihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**終わり。**

A/N :

(1)Hina Matsuri : perayaan yang dilakukan oleh setiap rumah di jepang untuk mendoakan anak perempuan yang tinggal di rumah. Perayaan ini yang jatuh pada tanggal 3 Maret. Atau lebih gampangnya kalau minna _san_ pernah melihat di anime atau manga yang menggambarkan tentang boneka-boneka mungil yang di susun di sebuah tempat seperti anak tangga, nah itu pas lagi perayaan Hina Matsuri.

(2)Shunbun no Hi : hari yang merupakan puncak musim semi. Di hari ini sakura sedang mekar-mekarnya jadi seluruh kota dihiasi oleh warna pink dan putih khas sakura. Hari ini jatuh di tanggal 21 Maret.

_Haii_.. _Minna san_, makasih udah baca song fic pertama wen.. ini lagunya wen minjem circle of friendnya totsuka tatara. Terus translatenya wen nyoba translate sendiri soalnya wen ngga bisa bahasa inggris.. hehehe

_Saa, dou desuka minna san_?

Berkenan memberi pendapat?

sebelumnya, wen ucapkan terima kasih pada _minna_ yang sudah mau baca ini, terus yang mau nge-fav, atopun review.. _minna kanshashiterunssu yo.. ^^_

^Wen_desu^


End file.
